02 Melodious Homage: #1 - In My Hands
by Freeze
Summary: First in it's series. This kicks off a group off song fics about the 02 cast. This one's about Ken, and Fuel's "Hemmorhage (In My Hands)" is the song.
1. In My Hands (Ken)

**_02 Melodious Homage: #1: In My Hands_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors note: This is first in a series of song-fics I'll be doing about 02 

  
  


(The second season.) This one's about Ken, Miyako, well . . . just about all of the new 

  
  


Digi-Destined. Fuel's "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" is the song. 

  
  


(Why isn't it just called "Don't Fall Away" ?)

  
  
  
  


We see Ken in the digital world, standing atop a tall cliff he gazes out over the edge. The wind blows his hair silently. He sees a group of them, down by the river, with nets.

  
  


(Memories are just where you laid them. Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead.)

  
  


He turns, and stares coldly at her. 

  
  


(What did you expect you to find? Was it something you left behind?)

  
  


Tears form as he pushes past her. He walks away.

  
  


(Don't you remember, everything I said? When I said: )

  
  


She calls out to him "Ken! Wait!" He pretends he doesn't hear her, just keeps going.

  
  


(Don't fall away, leave me to myself. Don't fall away.)

  
  


In a flash of luminescence they're taken back in time. Ken weeps over Wormmon.

  
  


(Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again.)

  
  


He picks him up and leaves.

  
  


( Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands. Love lies, bleeding.)

  
  


It takes them back further, to Ken's first arrival, his turn to the power of darkness. It consumed him. The strength made him insane. It made him the Emperor.

  
  


(Oh hold me now. I feel contagious.)

  
  


The digital world cries out to him, his escape. As past images of him laugh, the light illuminates them again.

  
  


(Am I the only place, that you've left to go?)

  
  


Then to Miyako . . . when she found out . . .

  
  


(She cries that life is like, some movie, black and white.)

  
  


He . . . _he_ . . . was Ken, her dream guy was _him_ . . . Yeah, that must have felt _real_ good.

  
  


(Dead actors, vacant lies)

  
  


She sobbed, "I am _so_ stupid."

  
  


(Over and over and over again she cries.)

  
  


Ken stands on top a cliff, dressed as the Digimon emperor. She's there too, back to the cliff, he pushes her off, he laughs maniacally as she falls in slow motion.

  
  


(Don't fall away, leave me to myself. Don't fall away, leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again. Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands, love lies, bleeding.)

  
  


They said that he could join them, what kind of fools were they? Him!? The Digimon Emperor?!

  
  


(And I wanted, you to turn away)

  
  


"C'mon, Ken! It's Okay!"

  
  


(You don't remember, but_ I_ do.)

  
  


Daisuke . . . so naive.

  
  


(You never even tried!)

  
  


After all he's done? They want the likes of him to join them? He cannot. He will not . . . He cries alone . . .alone_ again_. He thinks it over . . . but, . . .

  
  


No . . .

  
  


Impossible . . .

  
  


(Don't fall away, leave me to myself.)

  
  


Takeru and Daisuke held her back as she cried for him, "Ken, please!"

  
  


( Don't fall away, leave love bleeding in my hands in my hands again.)

  
  


Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked silently away, fading into the wind, 

  
  


"I'm sorry, Miyako. I just can't."

  
  


(Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again.)

  
  


The sand blows and he disappears, Miyako falls to her knees, brings her hands to her face, and cries. She reaches out once more and it all fades away into the clouds.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Flavor Of The Weak (Tk)

**_02 Melodious Homage: #2: Flavor Of The Week_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors note: #2 In the series, this one is Takeru (T.k.) 'S, and I really like the song, it's American Hi-Fi's "Flavor Of The Week." By the by, "mmmm" is my little kiss noise. =D

  
  
  
  


Rain pounds downtown Tokyo, and the buildings slide past the camera until one remains in the center, we zoom in on Kari as the guitars start going. She's in the bathroom.

  
  


(She paints her nails, and she don't know, he's got her best friend on the phone.)

  
  


She walks out with a towel wrapped around her head, as she rounds the corner to her room she trips and falls on a pile of clothes.

  
  


(She'll wash her hair. His dirty clothes, are all he gives to her.)

  
  


She picks them up and dumps the on his bed, then she looks at the walls and sighs as she leaves.

  
  


(And he's got posters on the wall, of all the girls he wish she was, and he means everything to her.)

  
  


We switch to a club where we see a young man dancing with a few girls. Meet, Yashiro, Kari's boyfriend.

  
  


(Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything, about her.)

  
  


Enter Takeru, he sighs as he watches the drugs passed around to Yashiro, which he gleefully accepts.

  
  


(He's too stoned. Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see. She's just the flavor of the week.)

  
  


As Takeru walks through the door, it changes into the door of Yashiro's apartment, which Kari is waiting by, tapping her watch. He walks through and sits on the couch. Turns the T.V. on. " . . .What are you all dressed up for?"

  
  


(It's Friday night. She's all alone. He's a million miles away.)

  
  
  
  


Kari moves over to the mirror to inspect her dress once more. "We have a date remember?" 

  
  


(She's dressed to kill, but the T.V.'s on. He's connected to the sound.)

  
  


"Yashiro!" 

  
  


"Uh yeah . . . I don't feel good, why don't we stay in okay?"

  
  


Angrily she storms off, slamming the door shut on his room as she goes by.

  
  


(And he's got pictures on the wall, of all the girls he's loved before.)

  
  


As she does, a mountain of CDs falls over. 

  
  


(And she knows all his favorite songs.)

  
  


She sits on her bed and cries.

  
  


(Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything about her. He's too stoned. Nintendo.)

  
  


Takeru sees her in school the next day, he can tell she's been crying, it feels like a knife in his heart.

  
  


(I wish that I could make her see. She's just the flavor of the week.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


He wants to talk to her, but something is holding him back. What is it? He loves her . . . so . . . why can't he say something?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kari walks down the halls of the school and sees Yashiro making out with another girl, right in-front of her. She barely even hears his kiss muffled speech as she runs down the hall crying. "Heh heh, yeah, Kari, mmmm, I think we should see . . . mmm, other mmm people!"

  
  


(Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything about her.)

  
  


Takeru comes to comfort her. A shoulder to cry on.

  
  


(He's too stoned.)

  
  


(He's too stoned.)

  
  


(He's too stoned.)

  
  


(He's too stoned.)

  
  


(Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything, about her. He's too stoned. Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see. She's just the flavor of the week.)

  
  


Takeru lifts up her chin, her tear-filled eyes are puzzled.

  
  


(Yeah she's the flavor of the week.)

  
  


He smiles and kisses her.

  
  


(She makes me weak . . .)

  
  
  
  


Well, I tried my hardest, so I wanna hear your guys's death threats to Yashiro! (I honestly make these names up on the spot.) The next one is . . .uh . . .a . . .surprise, but I give you a hint! His name rhymes with "Daisuke." =P


	3. Invisible Man (Daisuke)

**_02 Melodious Homage: #3: Invisible Man_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors note: #3 in the series, heh heh, this just fits Daisuke so well! 98 Degrees' "Invisible Man."

  
  
  
  


We see Daisuke in front of some buildings, the rest of the group is with him, they stop under a twilight sky. Tk and Kari laugh and kiss. Daisuke kicks a rock and sighs.

  
  


(You can hardly wait to tell all your friends, how his kisses taste sweet like wine.)

  
  


He says some goodbyes, waves and hurries down the street. Miyako comes over to Kari and she blushes as Miyako squeals, "He is soooo cute!"

  
  


(And he always makes your heart skip a beat, everytime he walks by.)

  
  


Flashback to Kari crying on Tk's shoulder, "Tk! What happened?!" Tk looked at him, "It's okay . . .she'll be fine." _God!_ He thought, _How come I couldn't get here first?!_

  
  


(And if your feeling down, he'll pick you up. He'll hold you close when your making love. He's everything, you've been dreaming of.)

  
  


She looked so happy with him, it was tearing him apart

  
  


(Oh, baby, I wish you'd look at me that way, your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine. Telling me more than any words could say.)

  
  


He tried to talk to her but he just couldn't get close enough. He's seen himself in action, it wasn't very pretty.

  
  


(But you don't even know I'm alive. Baby, to you, all I am, is the invisible man.)

  
  


(You don't see me baby.)

  
  
  
  


He'd been there with the other's when he called her once. Sorry he couldn't make it, she was on for hours with him.

  
  


(You've probably spent hours on the phone talking about nothing at all. It doesn't matter what the conversation, just as long as he calls.)

  
  
  
  


He watched through the crack of the door as she hung up the phone with a long sigh and a smile.

  
  


(Lost in a love so real, and so sincere.)

  
  


Miyako was crying at her, "I wish I could find a guy like that." Ken twitched. (Heh)

  
  


(And you wipe away, other's tears. Your face lights up whenever he appears.)

  
  


Daisuke groaned, _Tk this, and Tk that, I think I've had just about enough of Mr. Takeru Takaishi!_

  
  


(I wish you'd look at me that way, your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine_. _)

Telling me more than any words could say. But you don't even know I'm alive. )

Baby, to you, all I am, is the invisible man_.)___

  
  


Daisuke turned to the corner and started to cry, Miyako noticed his shaking. "Daisuke_. _are you crying?" He jumped, "Ah! No! Just something in my eye, ha ha!"

  
  


*

He tossed his soccer ball up as he lay on his bed, caught it and threw it up again. _'I don't get it,_ he thought_ What does Tk got that I don't got?_ He grabbed the ball and threw it into the wall _Aah! Why doesn't she like me?! Why?!!!'_

  
  


__(I wish you'd look at me that way, your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine_. _)

Telling me more than any words could say. But you don't even know I'm alive. )

Baby, to you, all I am, is the invisible man_.)_

  
  


(The invisible man.)

  
  


(You don't see me girl, but I love you.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ah, love . . .wasted on the young. Sorry I couldn't make that have a happy ending, but the song has no conclusion, it's sad and therefore was this . . .next is . . .ah, I don't know . . .wait and see :P

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bad Day (Miyako)

**_02 Melodious Homage: #4: Bad Day_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors note: #4 . . .Thinking of a song for Miyako was really hard. by the way, I'd think the fact that everyone [the characters] is older than normal is just expected, 

(I mean, older, as in married older) and goes without saying. And I think 'Be Like That' would be a song depressed people listen too, I do. 

  
  
  
  


Miyako is sitting in a chair, in the apartment she and Ken live in. She looks depressed. Ken goes over to comfort her. She refuses. Ken is confused, but leaves. 

  
  


(Had a bad day again. She said I would not understand.)

  
  


She scribbles down a note, grabs her coat and leaves.

  
  


(Left a note that said, 'I'm sorry, I, . . . I had a bad day again.')

  
  


It's late. Ken finds the note, reads it, and sighs as he falls into a chair. He sits there for a few moments to reflect on the day.

  
  


(She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace. Smeared the lipstick on her face.)

  
  


_She never asks for help_, he thought, _she shuts me out_.

  
  


(Slammed the door and said, ''I'm sorry I, . . . I had a bad day again.'')

  
  


Ken walked in on her, she looked pathetic, sad. 'Be Like that.' by 3 Doors Down echoed in the room. Ken sighed, "Miyako, if you would just let me-"

  
  


"I'm fine, Ken."

  
  


(And she swears there's nothing wrong. I hear her playing that same old song. She puts me up and puts me on. And had a bad day again.)

  
  


Ken started for her, "Miyako, please, let me help." 

  
  


(She said I would not understand.)

  
  


She turned away, started to cry. "Oh, Ken."

  
  


(Left a note that said, 'I'm sorry I, . . . I had a bad day again.')

  
  
  
  


Ken took her in gently into her arms. _She's always like this_ he thought. He turned her chin toward him. "Miyako, please tell me what's wrong. I love you. I want to help you." She grabbed him and sobbed into his shoulder, " I love you to, Ken." Ken didn't understand, and it started to worry him. _She's had these mood swings for a while now_ he thought. _We've been married over a year, and, she stills keeps things from me._

  
  


(And she swears there's nothing wrong. I hear her playing that same old song. She puts me up and puts me on. And had a again.)

  
  


"Ken, I love you . . . I - I'm"

  
  


(She said I would not understand.)

  
  


"What? Please, tell me."

  
  


(She left a note and said 'I'm sorry I, . . . I had a bad day again.')

  
  


"I'm going to have baby, Ken. I was too scared to tell you, I thought you'd be angry." She grabbed him and resumed crying.

  
  


(She left a note that said, 'I'm sorry I, . . . I had a bad day.)

  
  


"What?" he laughed. "Angry? Miyako . . . I love you! I'm happy!." She looked up and slowly smiled. "This is wonderful, Miyako! I love you." He kissed her. "I love you too, Ken."

  
  
  
  


(Uh-huh, All right.)

  
  
  
  


*Yay, even the said one's have happy endings! * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
